STQR Songs
by Knight Of Balance
Summary: (Formerly Thank You) A collection of songs revolving around members of Team STQR
1. Thank You (Taiyang)

**Thank You (2.0)**

 **Knightofbalance: As I was listening to Gold, I was hit by a truck from this idea. If "Answer To Me" is Taiyang's version of "I Burn" then this would be his answer to "Gold"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned RWBY, I would have had Jeff make this so it could be an actual song and you know, a good one.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sleep tight, my precious treasures  
Everything will be alright  
I will bear any pain and any blow  
so you will never know my plight_

 _Since the day you entered my life  
Things have never been the same  
When faced with fight or flight  
I shall stand and fight with my flame!_

 _Look at what you have done for me  
Letting me wake with such glee  
I could never put into words  
The joy that has occured_

 _How could I ever say-  
Thank you._

 _For so long I did grieve  
wallowing in sorrow and misery  
We were all so happy  
but life was never a fantasy_

 _But even with all of this  
You grew up before my eyes  
So I cannot wallow anymore  
Lest you face my demise._

 _Though I could not always stand  
Stricken down by life's cruel hand  
You were there, giving strength  
And love always at arm's length_

 _How could I ever say-  
Thank you._

 _Now you've both grown so much  
Beyond even my wildest dreams  
And though I must say goodbye  
I know you two will make the best team!_

 _But just know one last thing  
before you leave me behind  
Should you ever fall far away  
Know you will always shine!_

 _How can I possibly,  
(Never in my life!)  
ever put into words,  
(How proud I am of you!)  
and say what you have done for me  
(Giving me strength!)  
just by being here?_

 _How could I ever say-  
What you have given me?_

 _How could I say-  
Where you have lead me?_

 _How could I say-  
For everything_

 _Thank you._


	2. If You Dare (Qrow)

_**If You Dare (Qrow Branwen Theme)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _So you wanna dance, little man?  
Ha, don't make me laugh!  
You make all the plans you can  
But there'd better be a raft,_

 _Because you're in for a sea of pain  
Unlike anything you've ever seen.  
So prepare to feel unrelenting shame  
and better gather what courage you can gleam._

 _So saddle up and prepare for ride  
Oh don't give me that lousy glare  
You knew what would happen today_

 _So fight me here and now, if you dare._

 _Let me tell you about what I've fought  
Bandits, Grimms, Hunters and whiskey  
Know all the pain they have brought  
And know that they flee from me._

 _So you really think you can take me  
After everything you have heard?  
You think you can make me knee?  
Well, that's rather absurd._

 _You still stand there, so proud and strong?  
Thinking you can beat me with some flare?  
That would be kind of interesting to see  
So why don't you come at me, if you dare?_

 _So now you know what it feels like  
My dear, naive, stupid boy.  
To lose so utterly against muwa in a fight.  
Trying to harm me with a toy._

 _Worry not, you've still got a chance  
To stand up to my kind.  
Just work on that technique and stance  
And victory, you will find._

 _But don't get cocky kid  
That's far into the future  
So don't pop your lid  
You're years behind me, that's for sure_

 _Work hard, young crew  
And try something else to wear.  
So you may become strong and true  
and face me again, if. You. Dare._


	3. Strength (Raven)

_**Strength (Raven Branwen Theme)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _You think you can stand up to me  
The best warrior Remnant has ever seen?  
Armed with nothing but a peashooter  
This isn't a fight, it's slaughter. _

_Doesn't matter to me either way  
who or what I am may flay  
Be it Grimm or man or beast  
To me, every battle's a feast _

_So draw your weapon and prepare to die  
I better not see you run or cry  
You died the minute you challenged my strength  
Of course, that you know now huh? _

_My strength rains supreme across the land  
I can reduce boulders into mere sand  
So the thought you can defeat me is laughable  
And nothing short of stupid and pitiable. _

_I have made the strongest men drop to their knees  
For mercy, they beg and they plead  
Of course I deny them, why shouldn't I?  
They should have been smarter and sly _

_Now draw your weapon, be it sword or knife  
You're about to go on a trip to the afterlife.  
Oh, don't be so pathetic, accept your demise  
You were the one who got in my strength, remember? _

_Now,as you lie, bloody and pale on the ground  
Know you weren't worth a pound  
You were weak and useless, a waste of space  
Just like your pathetic mace _

_Your foolhardiness has cost you everything  
And of this battle, no one will ever sing  
Take solace in the fact you fell to the best  
That no on else could ever pass this test _

_I'll be on my leave now, no point in staying  
Little man, there's no point in praying  
There's nothing awaiting you beyond the darkness  
So suck it up, this was your fault alone _

_Your fault for not seeing my strength._


	4. Bright World (Summer)

**Bright World (Summer Rose Theme)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _(Softly)_

 _This world is so cold and unforgiving  
How could anyone hope to survive?  
Striking at us without relenting  
Why do we endure?_

 _I try and fight with everything I can  
But I still fall to the ground.  
How do those of whom I a am a fan  
Deal with such great grief?_

 _This world is not a bright world  
It is so dark and cruel  
Is it right for me to try and change that?  
Or am I just a big fool?\_

 _(Slowly but steadly growing in strength)_

 _This world may seem overwhelming to me  
But this is not true for everyone  
I have met people who have allowed me to see  
Just how strong we can become._

 _I try to fight with everything I have  
To grow as stronger as they are  
I must take this long and arduous path  
So I can stand by their side!_

 _This world is not a bright world  
That cannot be more true  
But I will fight against it  
So that the righteous shall rule!_

 _(Now strong and firm)_

 _This world doesn't seem so bad now  
Why was I so scared before?  
I was once forced to kneel and bow  
But I shall do so no longer!_

 _I will fight and fight until the very end  
taking down these monsters and beasts  
Against these horrors I shall fend  
Because I am afraid no more!_

 _This world is not a bright world  
But that won't be true for long  
Now I shall change it for the better  
Starting with this very song._

 _I will make this into a bright new world!_


End file.
